(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trade mark ornamental pattern, and in particular, to a method of forming a trade mark pattern on a ribbon stripe, and where the ribbon body will not expose itself from a covering material.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional method of covering a rigid article with a plastic material, the article is placed within a recess of a mold and then the plastic material is injected into the mold. Thus, the surface of the molded article is provided with a specific mark or logo.
However, if a soft ribbon stripe is to be provided with a plastic mark, it may have drawbacks. The ribbon stripe is a soft material and the end of the stripe cannot be effectively positioned. Under a high pressure injection process, the molded decoration is exposed from the ribbon stripe body after the molding process. Accordingly, these defective products cause an increase in production costs.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of forming a trade mark on a ribbon stripe, wherein defects caused during the production process can be controlled, and the cost of production be greatly reduced.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide a method of forming a trade mark decoration on a soft ribbon stripe, comprising the steps of thermal pressing a combination end of the ribbon stripe to cure the texture of the ribbon stripe and increase the gaps of the texture; fastening the combination end onto a mold; mixing injection molding material with a material similar to or identical with the material of the ribbon stripe so that these materials can form as one unit when melted; a high pressure injection molding of the ribbon stripe to combine with a primary blank plastic material and a protruded trade mark pattern being formed on the primary blank plastic material; placing the first injection molded primary blank plastic material into the mold for a second injection molding and the protruded trade mark pattern being located at a recess in the second mold; and processing to a second injection molding to enclose the primary blank plastic material at the exterior thereof to form an ornamental article.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.